Dark Warriors
by waterflower63
Summary: A young girl turned into a Survivor. A survivor turned into a fighter. A fighter turned into a teacher, Fighting behind enemy lines because surviving is not enough. She lives for revenge, AN/ Possibly 10th Walker
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

What if there was no internet? What if the world started to fall at our feet? What if murderers got sent to a luxury island while the rest of us rot right here on this hell called the real world? What if money appeared out of thin air? What if we were not who we thought we were. What if there really is a school called Hogwarts or a place called Middle Earth? What if I had blonde hair instead of black hair? What if I was born into the family next door? These are the questions that ran through the mind of a young woman who lived a double life. She moved and lived as if every day was her last. Some feared her; she used their fear to her advantage. Her motive was kill or be killed. Some say they have seen her kill, no one believes them she leaves none alive. She whispers in her victim's ear, softly her voice full of power and knowledge, and then she strikes. Fast, deadly and unforgiving. Her victims know she is coming and know it would be foolish to run, she will always find who she was looking for. They called her the Invisible Slayer. Never in her life did she ever think that she would end up in a situation which she was unsure of, until now.

Aella looked at her watch and sighed. Only two more hours of work left. Her students were restless today.

'Miss, Johnson,' A small girl with long blonde hair came up to her desk, she smiled down at the 15 year old,

'What is it Tegan?' Aella asked with a small smile,

'Can you read my draft please?' Aella smiled at her star student,

'Of course I can, do you have any homework from other subjects?' The girl shook her head,

'In that case go and read quietly while I read this, as soon as I am finished you may start the good copy,'

Aella had a hard time with the more advance students as they were left with nothing to do. She looked through Tegans work once again impressed with the detail she had put in her narrative. Marking did not take a long time and Ella was soon writing her good copy. A ringtone went off in the silent class room, Aella sighed recognizing the number,

'All right class I need to take this, keep on working in silence please,' Aella walked out the room and answered her phone,

'What do you want?' She demanded,

'I have a case for you,' A man replied sternly

'I cannot talk I am in the middle of a lesson,'

'I need you to do this,' Aella sighed,

"Give it to me,"

'They are the Ninjas,' She waited for him to go on, but he never did,

'What is it they're after?'

'You, you must strike before they do,'

'I will deal with it,' her dark brown eyes flashing with anger and desperation, she looked in the window and saw her students chatting away. She walked in,

'Right you all get an early minute, go home,' Her students rushed out, there was only 15 minutes left, she grabbed her bag, and wiped of any evidence that showed she worked there. She trusted no one, not even her innocent students.

She drove home, unlocked her door, walked in and set aside all her folders, she went into her bedroom and removed the carpet and opened the entrance to her secret hideaway. The room was huge; she had all her weapons set up, her maps and computers, which tracked those she hunted. Her battle clothes and shoes she wore. She threw on her tight black pants and her black tank top, with her black boots. She grabbed her knifes and put them in a socket on her pants and tied up her long black hair in a ponytail. She took out her bright blue contacts she wore when teaching. She knew what she needed to do. Before slipping out of her home, she turned the TV on and left the little lamp on and sneaked out the back jumped the fence into a forest. She walk with confidence and power, her mind was calm she sat on the forest floor closing her eyes, she blocked all noise out. And then she saw it, the dark ones who would not rest until she was killed heading straight towards her.

Aella sprang to her feet setting up a quick trap using rope to trip her enemy, she climbed a tree waiting for them. Then she saw it, five Ninjas all in black, she knew who they were, they needed her out of the way so they could take over the, well in more common terms the business. They were fast and skilful, so was she. She put the lighter on and threw it at the rope which she made sure had oil on it before leaving. It flew up in flame causing the five Ninjas to look around she jumped from the tree taking out the weakest two on her way down to the ground. She jumped over the fire the other three on her tail. However none would have predicted what happened next. Suddenly they were in a forest but it was not one any of them knew, it did not stop Aella from running. Aella was not one to run away but she knew she needed more time before she could kill the leader. She could not sense them chasing her but she did not stop until she was out of the forest. She had never seen this place before where was she? She kept on walking, she was not afraid.

She continued walking, when she felt someone watching her, she turned around weapons in her hand as an arrow flew past her, she went into a summersault and avoided the arrow. Someone grabbed her from behind but she was expecting this and flipped her body getting away from the men. She glared at them with a slight smirk on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

'Who are you?' asked the blonde guy, who was glaring daggers at the woman. The man with the dark hair slipped away to grab her from behind, but nothing he does go's unnoticed by Aella as she once again shows off her skills, by flipping in the air and landing in the middle of the two men. She gives one final smirk and disappears. The two men looked around confusedly wondering where she had gone and how she had escaped.

Aella was back in the forest watching the two men from the tree top; a normal human would not be smart enough to find her. They were not fast enough to stop her, in her eyes they were harmless people who dressed in a strange way. Striking blue eyes looked up at her from a distance. She gasped not daring to draw a breath, how did he know where she was hiding? Aella swang onto the lower branch and jumped of onto to forest floor, she whipped around and saw the guys running towards her, she could run faster. Her guard had been down for less than 30 seconds, just long enough for her enemy to strike. One came up behind her grabbing her shoulder and slamming her down on the ground. Twigs and leaves danced around her. Aella felt a pain go down her spine; her endurance was strong so this did not affect the way she would fight. She cleared her mind of everything. She rolled out of the way as the leader went in for the kill. Quick knife movements were performed by all. Until an arrow sored through the air, all fighting came to an end as the Ninjas ran off swiftly and silently. Aella cursed and kept on walking, she knew they were following.

"Who were those people who tried to kill you?"

Aella kept on walking, then suddenly stopped and turned around blocking the dark ones arm that was about to grab her, both looking at her in shock. She sighed,

"Who are you?" Aella asked in her strong commanding voice, they both looked at each other contemplating weather to tell her or not. There was a cry in the air, the blonde man turned to Aella then back to his friend, or so she assumed,

"Orc's," They both grabbed their weapons, Aella did the same. Unknown creatures ran towards the group, Aella had never seen anything like them before, but she did not linger on the thought as she sliced one orc, it screamed and dropped to her feet, she flipped in the air avoiding the sword that was about to slice her from behind, and threw her knife which killed the villain. She looked around and saw both men fighting for their lives; they seemed to be very good with a sword. She watched them for a little longer to make sure they would be ok before running off into the unknown.

Nightfall came, all was dark and quite. Aella needed food and sleep. She took camp after looking around and using all her senses to make sure no one was around her. She fell into a light sleep, not wanting to be surprised. Her dark eyes flicked open she was welcomed by a sword at her throat. It was the men, how could she be so stupid to let her guard down even for a second, she thought. The man with the dark hair spoke,

"Who are you? This time no running I will not hesitate to kill you,"

"Why should I tell you?" Aella snapped,

"Legolas, tie her hands," The blonde guy who she now knew as Legolas jumped down from the tree, grabbed her hands and tied them together. They pulled her up roughly,

"We cannot take the chance; you might be a spy," Legolas said with sorrow in his eyes,

"First mistake - showing your emotions. It is weakness; the enemy will use it against you." She spat out, nothing else was said entire night as they hiked their way to some unfamiliar place. She let her mind wander thinking of those creatures which had attacked all three of them.


	3. Chapter 3

**I will not always be this quick to update I am working on two other stories. If you are interested they are called Helpless and Healing in A new World. xx Hope you enjoy this next Chapter **

* * *

**Chapter 3-**

"**First mistake, showing your emotions. It is weakness; the enemy will use it against you." **

**She said nothing else for the entire night as they hiked their way to some unfamiliar place.**

* * *

After hours of hiking, they finally came to a halt.

'We shall rest here, from here we will head straight to Rivendell and there your fate will be answered,' The dark man tied her up to a tree; they offered her food and water which she did not take.

'Come, you must eat something, you will starve,'

'Then that will be my fate,' The dark man sighed walking away. She could hear them talking in a language she had not yet heard of. They both turned in for the night. She laughed to herself shaking her head at their foolishness; she had no doubt in her mind that she could escape with both of them now sleeping. She slowly and skilfully reached for her star weapons with her mouth and pulled her tied up hands as high as she could reach them, from there she moved her head around and she spitted out the star, slicing the rope that tied her up. Aella walked away from the camp sight swiftly and quietly.

Back at the camp sight Legolas sensed her running away; he was surprised that she had managed to escape and to do it so quietly and swiftly. He choose to follow the young woman and bring her back, the way she fought was strange to him but she seemed like she knew what she was doing. As an elf he easily caught up with her, but he did have to admit that he needed to use his sight and hearing to find her. She had paused, he would not jump in front of her, and he did not want her running again. He looked around and noticed they were not alone, she knew that. From the corner of his eye he saw her pull out some string; she was suddenly being attacked not by orc's but by the Ninjas. Legolas watched for a few seconds as she used the rope to defend herself. She had a fighting style; it was flip back flip forward roll to the left then go in for the kill. Or so Legolas thought, he soon joined the fight, only killing one before the rest retreated. She was slightly panting with a look of disgust on her face.

'Why did you come? I was ready for this fight; I did not ask nor need your help.'

'My lady, you were outnumbered, I have seen your skills and have no doubt in my mind that you can protect yourself. Three against one I feared you would not make it out.'

'You doubt my skills?'

'I do not doubt, I thought the extra hand would bring you some comfort, knowing you are not alone.'

Her dark brown eyes pierced into his crystal blue eyes.

'Hah, alone I have been alone for a very long time, I do not ask for comfort or support. Why can you not let me go in peace? Why do you want me to be your hostage?'

For a split second hurt could be seen in her eyes but she covered it well, she held no emotion in her voice,

'We travel alone, a woman suddenly appears in our group and refuses to answer our questions, she shows skills in way's which I have never seen before, we wished you would come but you ran. Our destination is Rivendell, house of Lord Elrond. I am asking you to join us; it is dangerous travelling alone, especially in these dark times. We do not trust so eaisly.'

She said nothing for a long time, he almost gave up hope.

'Aella is the name; I know you as Legolas whom do you travel with?'

'Aragorn, Pleasure to meet you Lady Aella. Perhaps we can start again,'

'I have given you my name not my friendship, let us walk back to the camp, I would prefer it if you did not waste your time in tying me up for I will simply escape again.' Legolas sighed taking the lead back to camp; at least it is a start he thought to himself.

* * *

**Guest - Yes I used Alice as an idea of how I want Aella to look. :) **

**HeadAuror101- yay my first follower and like :) thankyou I hope you enjoy this story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Italics and Bold = Elvish speech. I find it pointless translating it into elvish and then having to put it in English also. **

**Chapter 4**

* * *

The trio spent the rest of the night hiking in utter silence, Aella could feel both men staring at her discreetly, deciding the sooner they reached Rivendell the better. They did not stop to rest, hoping to reach their destination by nightfall on the second night.

'Imladris home of Lord Elrond,' announced Aragorn, he seemed to physically relax. Aella had to admit it was certainly unique.

'Rivendell set on the gorge of Bruinen. Well hidden from intrusions. Come,' they walked down the slope, and were met by a group of Elves,

'Greetings friend of the Elves, you bring another back from your journey,'

'Aye, this lady goes by the name of Aella. We seek the council of Lord Elrond,'

'You may pass through our borders with caution; we do not trust strangers so easily, especially in this dark hour.' Aragorn and Legolas nodded in respect.

'_**It is a fair hike, should we not offer food and water?'**_

'_**Aye,'**_

'Milady, for your health please accept our food and water before we depart.'

'I will not take away your food or water even if it would make myself stronger.'

'As a skilled healer I must insist, we go no further,'

'You will stand here, in this very spot until I eat something?'

'Aye,' they stood in silence, staring each other down willing the other to back down. It was two against one, but Aella would not give them the satisfaction of backing down easily. True she was hungry and thirsty. But she did not know these people nor where she was. Minutes went by and still she stood her ground. Both men were annoyingly patient,

'I will take the food and water, if I find myself somewhere that is not here because you poisoned me you will wish you were never born,' She held the glaze her voice deadly and sleek, showing no hint of humour. Aragorn pitied her, almost. Her eyes held hurt. He took his pack of and threw her his water container with some elvish bread. Aella looked closely at the bread,

'One bite will feed a grown man,'

She took a tiny bite and to her surprise she was no longer hungry, she took a sip of water. Aragorn raised his eyes at her; she took a few more sips before throwing it back and heading in the direction towards Imladris. She felt Aragorn and Legolas smile in satisfaction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Before I was a teacher I was a survivor. Before I was a survivor I was a fighter. Before I was a fighter I was a normal 13 year old girl. What should have been my high school years turned into my years of pure hell, horror and hopelessness. Some may say that is what high school is, but I would have rather gone through the hell of high school life, than hell itself. The flashbacks, the screams of children, the bodies, it all still haunted me in some way. I had learnt not to let it consume me. It had been no easy task and no one can control the nightmares that take a hold of oneself. It was one of my weaknesses. I had many weaknesses; I had no choice but to learn to hide them. If I were honest I would say I was scared, I had no idea who these people were, or why they dressed and talked the way they did. I had to find a way out of here, so I held my ground.

I could not help but feel something which I had not felt in years, safe, yes I felt at ease. Walking across the bridge a beautiful site came into view, waterfalls flowed off the cliff face, what an exquisite sound it made. I took a deep breath, breathing in the fresh tropical smell. Tranquillity flowed through the very walls of this place. I felt like a fresh new person walking through the gardens, I could see myself relaxing under the big oak tree, a word which had not been used in my life for quite some time. A smile spread through my lips before I could stop it.

'No matter how many times I enter Rivendell I feel a sense of relief and calmness.' I had to agree with Aragorn. I noticed both him and Legolas felt at peace as well.

'Come, Lord Elrond awaits our arrival,' I had to wonder how he knew we had arrived, I did not ponder on this thought for long; As we entered what I assumed to be a meeting room. Aragorn opened the door at the far end of the room, and walked in.

The room was rather cosy, a huge sofa sat in front of a huge window overlooking the spectacular gardens.

'One can sit here and think for hours,' Legolas had joined me,

'Is that so?'

'Something haunts you,' I snapped my head in his direction,

'What do you mean?' He just looked at me, before looking out over the gardens. Was I like an open book, was I more emotional presented then I had originally thought?

'You are tough, yet distant; you hold a haunted expression in your eyes. Forgive me it is just an observation.'

'Keep your observations to yourself next time, and then you will not need to ask for forgiveness.' I snapped. The back door opened. A tall man walked out, with hair like Legolas's but dark brown, he had sharp facial features, he was not a man to cross, however there was gentleness in his grey blue eyes.

'Lady Aella, it is a pleasure to meet you. I have heard much of your fighting skills, but not much about yourself, please join me in the next room where we can become better acquainted.'

'sure.' I replied standing up giving Legolas and Aragorn one final glare before follow this man who I assumed was Lord Elrond. I followed him into a larger room, which had a desk and chairs. This looked to be his study room, with piles of books and maps covering most of the room.

'I am Lord Elrond; Aragorn has talked to me of your travels with him. I can see there is more to your story much more. You are very young are you not?'

'Yes, I am 18 years old.'

'One so young has seen much despair.' Did he know? How would he I had said nothing about my past life,

'You wonder how I know this. I have the gift of foresight, I had seen you coming, and I saw enough to know you have past and present horrors, though I do not know everything.'

'What do you know?' I asked with caution,

'I know that you had no choice but to learn how to survive. I can sense a great amount of good from you,'

'Oh,'

'I will do what I can to send you home again, if that is your wish.'

'I guess so. I have been travelling with two men who don't seem to know about hygiene. Correction one does not seem to know about hygiene the other one seems to be always clean, is there anywhere I can clean and change?' I asked quickly diverting the conversation.

'Aye I am sorry I should have offered before we had our chat, I will have my daughter lead you to our guest rooms where you can wash; I will have some clothes brought in.'

'Thank you,' I followed him back out into the main room, Legolas and Aragorn had left, and I suddenly felt a little lost. A woman walks out, no words I had would justify her beauty, much like Rivendell. Her long black hair flowed down her back, her deep blue eyes pierced into mine.

'This is my daughter Arwen, you are in the best of care friend of the elves,'

'Lady Aella it is a pleasure to meet you,'

'And you,' She led me to a room. The details of the walls were outstanding. Not a leaf out of place, a huge bed sat in the middle of the room, this room was fit for a queen, not someone like me. But nonetheless I was secretly pleased to have such a lovely room.

'You will find the bath through that door, I will place a few dresses on your bed, ready for you when you come out. There is no hurry,'

'Thank you Arwen,' I walked into the room and found a tub filled with hot water, I pulled my clothes of and sank into the warm water, letting my sore muscles soak. The scent was that of roses, the water did not seem to get cold, I felt like I was floating on a cloud.

Three dresses were on the bed, I decided to go with the lilac coloured dress. The dress was as light as a feather. It was a little looser and a little bit too big then I am used to but it felt lovely to be in a dress again, it was something which I would have worn to a formal. It was long, with a little bit of glitter, simple but elegant. I walked to the door leading to the outside, and found Aragorn sitting on a bench.

'You look lovely; let me lead you to the dinner party,' Party what party?

'Listen I'm.. I would rather stay in my room.' He looked down on me, his face was starting to show a hint of concern.

'Are you unwell?' He thought I was sick, it was kind of funny and weird to hear someone ask about my wellbeing.

'I am fine, I just.. uh never mind, lead the way.' I sighed not knowing what else to say. He led me towards another part of Rivendell. I walked down the stairs that lead to a huge room, with many tables and a lot of people and of course I trip over my dress and fall right down the stairs hitting my head on the touch down. In my defence, I had never worn a long dress before. All eyes were on me, Aragorn was at my side in a flash, I tried to sit up but he held me down,

'Let me look at your head before you move,' when he was satisfied he gave me the all clear, and gave me a hand up.

'If you start to feel dizzy come to me I am a healer,' at what point had Aragorn cared about me? Had we grown a mutual relationship? This place really had taken away my guard. Was it so wrong that for the first time in 6 years I felt like I was the one being looked after?

'I will, but the dizziness I can handle the humiliation not so much,'

'Soon this incident will be forgotten as most men will get carried away with their drinks, I am sure you will find stories to threaten them with if they speak of your clumsiness.'


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As the party went on, Aragorn had been right soon my grand entrance had been forgotten, but there were still a few mutters about clumsy humans. My patience's started to become thin, it had been a very long time since I had been in a room packed with people (or should I say elves? In that case never) I stood up, and headed for the door feeling faint. Something caught my arm, I turned and saw Legolas eyeing me,

'Are you leaving Lady Aella?' I still felt uneasy with people, especially people who try to hold me against my will.

'Yes,' I said simply, thinking he did not need any further details.

'Do you care for company?' Was this guy for real, did he not want to tie me up and keep me tied up? He did not care before so why care now?

'No.' His smile left his face, good I thought.

'Very well, I shall leave you with your thoughts; before you go I would like you to know that I think you look beautiful tonight,'

How does one reply to a comment like that? Especially one from a person who does not know you. I smiled quickly, Slamming the door open. I flew out the room and took of down the stairs, through the halls, out the doors, and straight towards the waterfalls. I took a deep breath and jumped straight into the water. To my surprise it was not too cold, and not too warm it was perfect. I lay on my back letting the water swim around my body, the moon light sparkled on the water. I looked up at the stars and wondered what had I done to deserve to see such beauty too feel such comfort. I ducked my head under the water as if trying to get rid of the demons that clawed at my heart and head. I worried for my young students, would they think I had been caught? They knew I would never give away the location of those who still remain in the world; however it would not stop them from feeling scared once again. I swam back towards the shore area. I climbed out, wishing I had taken of the dress and hoping I would not get into trouble for getting it wet. I headed back up the top, but sensing someone following me. A moment of silence and I began thinking maybe I had gone insane, in fact I think I had, I spent my teenage years fighting for survival, I'd been to hell and back I would not be surprised if I was going insane. I hear another noise from the bush; I quietly enter into my calm fighting mind. I climbed up the tree and saw a shadow in the bush, it was moving I got out my handy knife, once the shadow was under the tree I jumped, flying through the air silently; landing on the man's back taking him by surprise. I flipped backwards and brought him down with me, I turned him around, about to punch him out,

'Aragorn?' I exclaimed in surprise, not feeling an ounce of sorrow in my body.

'I should not have been following you, milady I saw you run off and was worried,'

I sighed, for someone who did not like or trust me, Aragorn sure seemed to have changed his mind rather fast. However after this little stunt I am sure he has once again changed his views on me, I jumped up to allow him room to stand up,

'I am fine; I just needed a breather,' I said rather stiffly,

' I see that you are fine. I will show you to your room.' He replied equally stiffly, with a small amount of anger. It took me awhile but I figured that he expected an apology. Well he would not be getting one from me any time soon.

'This is where you will sleep. Do not think of leaving Rivendell you are under the watchful eyes of the elves.' He said in a voice that would scare anyone from thinking about doing anything bad again. I gulped and nodded. He seemed satisfied.

With that he walked away, for the first time I felt lonely. All my mental training I had worked so hard to gain had taken a vacation it had seemed. I had trained my mind and heart to not accept help, to trust no one, to fall in love, to become close or talk to no one. But here I was standing in the door way feeling infuriated that this man did not seem to like me. Perhaps I felt like this because in a way he did save my life, here I was in some unknown world with unusual beings. Sure he made sure I was unharmed but there was nothing more, he was still keeping his distance. I wanted these people to know how much I had suffered to know how much hurt I am feeling. I do not know why I wanted them to know perhaps I did trust them more than I thought, or maybe it was the look in Aragorn's eyes to know that he has also suffered, or maybe it was Legolas's calming voice. However it also scared me how safe I felt. With these thoughts swarming in my mind I went and took a nice hot bath.

That night as I lay awake on the soft delicate bed I felt a pull at my heart and drifted into a restless sleep. Images of the hell I went through haunted my dreams that night. A vision of the ninjas teaming up with a man dressed in white, a ring, and disgusting creatures, my head on a stick, blood everywhere. I woke up shaking I muffled my sobs so as not to be overheard. Tears streamed down my face. I fell to the floor in a heap trying to get a hold of myself. I took deep breaths not allowing any more tears fall from my eyes.

Hours later the sun came up but I did not leave my room; I needed a day to myself to get back into the right head space, the head space which took years of training hours of emotional brakeage to build myself up. I had to be prepared to kill the ninjas who were after my flesh and blood, I had to be strong enough for when I finally got the chance to go back home. This place was slowly breaking me.

* * *

**Please review x**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Bold and Italics = Elvish **

Control that was the key once you had control over yourself nothing can stop you. However it is like trust once you lose it you can't get it back. Here I was in this new world only just realising how out of control things were getting, once the world around you loses control so do you. Here I was on the verge of a breakdown, even after a day of trying to get a hold of myself I felt worse of. What was happening? Why did I feel so small, so lost, so scared? I would not admit it to anyone not even myself they were just feelings which I tried to push down. I needed a plan of escape. I needed to be surviving on my own.

I went to bed hungry that night not wanting to leave, rejecting all offers of food. My dreams haunted me. Once the invasion started, they came in the dead of night; I could not see their faces. The dream went to my escape, they were not humans, they did not rest, and they showed no mercy. I had to get away, what I did I did through fear not bravery I was a coward, when the chance came I grabbed it with both my hands I ran and ran, weeks on end just running, and hiding, I did not stop that was until I found the man who changed me for the better. My dream went back to the man in white, a gold ring on his finger, the ground was a blood bath, mangled bodies everywhere.

My eyes snapped opened I was on the ground, I picked myself up and sat in bed with my weapons close by, trying to shake of the dream. Morning came and so did a massive headache.

'How are you feeling this morning?' I jumped slightly and found Aragorn standing in the door way.

'What are you doing in my room?' He looked at me

'Waking you up. Get dressed I will be waiting outside.' He said more coldly than before.

'Fine,' I got up, and wondered how I managed to have a massive headache, he walked out to give me time to dress. I pulled on my black tank top and black pants. I pushed the door open, Aragorn frowned as he looked me up and down.

'You will go back into the room and change into appropriate clothing.' I nearly laughed at him. He does not command me no one does, not anymore.

'Who are you to tell me what I can or cannot wear?' I replied icily, his eyes became deadly, I matched his stare.

'You are under the care of Lord Elrond; he has given me permission to as you so kindly pointed out command you.'

'I am no hostage,'

'Indeed, but you are restricted and you must tread carefully for Elves do not trust so easily and nor do I. You may not be in the dungeons but you will be commanded and you will listen to those commands.' I was a little taken aback when I had spoken to Elrond he had seemed to trust me.

'He does trust you, I do not so much trust you yet. I cannot read minds I saw it in your eyes what you were worried about. Or more I guessed.'

'I do not worry, and you do not need to read me. I have done nothing to you for you to mistrust me.' He spent a good deal of time searching my face, I gave nothing away.

'I do not hate you, but I do not trust you yet. You must earn that trust; you can start by changing into proper attire.'

'You must earn my trust also.'

'You are not a trusting person I can see that. We will talk more on this matter, for now go and change or you will be confined to your room, the choice is yours.' The idea of staying in my room was tempting enough for me so I stood there holding my ground,

'You think you're so important commanding a woman to do as you wish. Well I have news for you, I do as I please and I do not listen to the likes of you.' He sighed,

'So be it, Athae,' a tall Elf walked swiftly towards us, 'See to it that this lady does not leave her rooms, allow her food and water. If she does change her attire inform me,' I let out a loud sigh, with one last effort I said

'I don't like dresses ok.' He raised his eye and walked away as my guard dragged me into the room. I spent the next hour ridding myself of all emotions. I did not like it when he read my mind through my eyes. I heard movement outside and a knock at the door; I did not answer and turned my back to the door. A cool breeze touched my skin as Aragorn walked in; I knew it was him by his smell.

'Here, you may find these more to your tasting, however when there is a special event on you will have no choice but to wear a dress.' I tuned around and saw that in one hand he was holding pants and a long sleeved top and in the other he was holding a cup. He placed the clothing on the bed and handed me the cup. I smelt it and looked at him he gave a small smile,

'I have not put anything in the drink, trust me.' I hesitated before taking a small sip. It tasted like mint, I took another sip, and thought back to my dream, I had the other night. I nodded my head in thanks and drowned the tea.

'I see you do want to trust someone, I also want to trust you. It is a step in the right direction.'

'I uh suppose I'll change now.' Aragorn turned to walk out, 'Aragorn uh, well you know for the tea and the clothing, um.' Aragorn put his hand up,

'You're welcome Aella. You are still in control and you are still strong, even the toughest person weeps it does not make them weak.' He walked out, had he heard my cries, I felt my face redden as I quickly changed into the clothing.

**Aragorns POV**

I understood why Aella was acting hostile. She wanted us to know that she was not weak and she needed no help. I worried so much pride it could be her downfall. I made it my business to help the girl in any way I could. I had walked past her room and heard her sobbing I knew she was in pain, what I did not know was how much pain.

'_**I wish to speak to both you and Lady Aella, I trust she is well.' **_

'_**Ada, I did not see you.'**_

'_**Deep in thought perhaps, bring her to my study we have business to discus.' **_ I walked back to Aella's room when I reached it I found her standing outside talking to her guard; she looked a lot more comfortable in her attire than she had the other night in her dress.

'Aella, Lord Elrond wishes to speak with you,' I guided her to his study, I found Ada waiting he smiled down and Aella,

'Lady Aella, please take a seat in my study, I will be with you soon,' He walked away a few minutes later returning with Legolas

'How are you finding your stay Lady Aella,' she looked up at me and paused, most likely trying to think of a nice response,

' Fine,'

'Good I want to talk to you about a dream you had' I straightened at this and watched Aella's movement she barely moved but I noticed her shoulders stiffen,

'I have many dreams Lord Elrond you may want to specify,'

'I have no doubt you know the dream of which I am speaking about.' Her eyes grew colder.

'What is it you wish to know, and how do you know?' Ada chuckled at her statement,

'Little one, I have many gifts and one of them is visions, I mistakenly but fortunately got caught up in your dream. I wish to confirm that you saw a white wizard and a golden ring placed on a small human.' It took Aella a while to answer and when she did all she managed was a nod, Ada seemed satisfied,

'Then it is true, the ring has been found, Aragorn _**I have had word from Gandalf I did not believe it, I believe Aella has seen the truth, you must travel to Bree a Hobbit is in danger, Aella should go with you, gain her trust. She will be able to help. She is troubled and hides her true feelings behind her toughness.' **_ I understood what he was saying,the Hobbit was no longer safe, Aella looked confused I turned to her,

'You will ride with Aragorn to Bree, I believe you will be of some help.' She saw no way out of this ad nodded her head.

'Great, you will leave after lunch, can you ride?'

'As in a horse? In that case no, I couldn't even drive,' what did she mean by drive? I would have to ask her one day.

'Aragorn will bear you, it is a six day journey, and I will have one of my elves prepare you both. Lunch should be ready now, Legolas stay behind I have word from your father.'

'Come Aella, it will be a long ride.'

* * *

**Hope you are enjoying the story x**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN/ PrincessAnnastacia - Thanks for the review I'm glade that you like Aella. As for the Hogwarts thing I was speaking rhetorically, giving something for people to think about. That is why I used question marks. Hope that makes sense :) xx **

**Thank you to all who have favored and are following my story. I have the next chapter written also but I will wait and see the response I get for this chapter before putting the next one up x  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**No one POV**

Aella sat behind Aragorn and placed her arms around him as he made the horse go into a gallop, at first the sensation took Aella off guard but after a while the speed felt normal to her. No words were spoken as they rode throughout the afternoon, soon they were covered in darkness the air became colder, small stars twinkled down on the two riders. Dawn approached, and still they rode. The sun had reached its highest peak when Aragorn finally announced that they were to rest, and would continue their journey tomorrow before dawn.

Aella had to wonder where they were exactly, she hopped down feeling sore and stiff from the long ride. Her legs fell under her balance, Aragorn managed to catch the girl before she fell face first into the grass. She nodded still unable to say the words thank you.

He just nodded his head and started to unpack the bag, he tossed Aella some water, remembering the last time he had offered food and water Aella had been hesitant, this time not so much she drowned the bottle, the icy water hitting her tongue.

'Aragorn…'

'Out in the wild I am Strider, remember it and use it.'

Confusion was evident on Aella's face, but Aragorn had no answers.

'Strider, where are we going?' He stopped what he was doing and looked at Aella

'We are going to Bree where we will meet a Hobbit. I will explain it in more detail once we are safe.'

'Are we in danger?' Aella knew she would always be in danger while her enemy drew breath but she wanted to know if there were other dangers she should be looking out for,

'Yes,' he replied simply,

'Will you not explain?'

'Not yet.' At that moment she saw something in Aragorn, she saw a look of worry, he was scared. She laughed to herself, it was no point hiding ones feelings from her, she was a master a hiding feelings and could spot the signs, even if the signs were faint, they were still there.

' You are frighted, you should know not to hide feelings from someone who has perfected that skill of hiding.' Aragorn strolled up to Aella and grabbed her arm and looked her in the eye,

'You are not so cleaver little one, at hiding feelings. You are not so hard to read in my eyes, do not tell me not to hide away when you do a poor job at it yourself. All you see is concern in me. I do not deny that I am concerned, I see more than you care to admit.' Aella pulled her arm out of his grip, Aragorn knew that to a normal person they would think that Aella was heartless and tough but to him she was scared and alone. The signs were there he could read them; she did not make it easy he'd give her. She covered her face well showing no emotions, and asked coldly,

'Will you tell me what a Hobbit is?' Aragorn sighed,

'A hobbit is friendly in nature, they know nothing of the outside world, and they look to be children in our eyes. They are very trusting and care not for peoples pasts, if you treat them well they will treat you well. Simple.'

A million questions raced through Aella's mind, but after having been scolded by Aragorn she felt un-easy and a little ashamed at telling him he was frightened. They spent the night resting,

'There will be hard day's ahead you must sleep,' Aella closed her eyes but she would not sleep, she did not want to appear weak in her sleep. Dawn came,

'We are being watched aren't we?' Aella managed to ask after a while.

'Yes, we need to be careful, come we must make haste,' He quickly pulled her up onto the horse who she now knew him as Ashfield, and rode away. That night the two riders stopped both not keen on stopping but had to for the horses sake; something was close by they could feel it,

'Should we not keep on going?'

'Nay Ashfield needs to recover, and the rest will do us both good, do not fear whatever hunts us wont attack, it is not us they are after,' the pieces came together, Aella panicky looked up and said,

'Wait they're after the Hobbit?"'

'Aye,'

'We're leading them to him though,'

'Aye, they already know where he is,'

'So why don't they go after him?'

'The Dark Riders, that is one name they are called. They are waiting,'

'For what?'

'For proof that it is the right Hobbit, rest now,' Stubborn ranger I thought as I settled into a light slumber.

'AELLA, wake up NOW!' Alella jumped up her warrior self-coming to life. Aragorn was fighting, fighting her demons.

'NO,' she screamed, this was one of the reasons why I refused to be friend Aragorn and anyone really. If anything happened to Aragorn because of me I would never be able to forgive my-self. He was not a bad person he was trained to hunt and kill and to trust only those he felt he could trust.

Aella ran towards Aragorn and jumped on the shoulders of the blood thirsty ninja. Snapping his head would be easy and that was what she had intended to do however the other two slammed into her back pushing her over the ninjas shoulders the other one was waiting for her to fall as he kicked Aella down to the ground, Aella was blinded by pain, the taste of blood flooded her mouth. She had experience in fighting blindly in the darkness so this would not stop her. She kicked her legs up and jumped to her feet getting into the fighting stance, her brown eyes closed she went into her visions mind anticipating the next move, they started to move around her, they were playing with the girl. Aella's eyes snapped open and quickly grabbed the long knives she attached to her leg, holding them steady, in one hand while her other hand hid the star weapon. The first one came at her, his eyes were hungry. Aella glanced a Aragorn as he battled with one, she leap backwards, the second one does the same, she knew they were trying to block her and had to think fast. As the third one comes she starts to jump in the air and she kicked him flipping backwards and out of the circle they had started too created. They had the advantage of speed; Aella threw one of the stars hitting one in the leg, one down two to go. This was not about killing but to get out of this place and reach Bree as fast as possible. The other two ran towards her as they jumped and flipped to avoid the stars, she quickly scouted the grounds and saw him fighting of orcs which had most likely heard the commotion, great just what we needed. Ok focus now, Aella breathed deeply and saw what they were planning; one was going for my front the other would sneak around to her back. She quickly threw the knives towards both ninjas one going straight in front the other going off to her right; she had managed to injure one, and then nothing. They had gone, as fast as the speed of light, Aella saw them cover in the shadows of the trees, and the orc's had also backed off to. Aragorn was by Aella's side and pulling her up on Ashfield,

'This was a distraction,' he was right it was now a race, we had no time to spare. We were both injured but we had no choice but to ignore it, blood dripped out of Aella's mouth she would suffer from bruising but nothing she could not handle. Aella did not know why they were after the Hobbit but she knew this Hobbit would be in danger, especially if the Ninjas had now teamed up with those orc's.

* * *

**Ok so I am not the best at writing the fight scene, so if any of you know what I could improve on how I can improve or give me examples please. X **


	9. Chapter 9

**PrincessAnnastacia**** - thanks for the reviews so far, I'm so pleased that you like the way I have written the characters. As for Aella's story you shall have to wait and see, it's coming up soon, you'll get a small snippet in this chapter. **

**Curious- I can do a chapter where they search for her later on. I have an idea all ready of how I can do that **** x**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

As midday fell on the 6th day we finally made it to Bree, Aragorn got off the horse and pulled his hand towards mine,

'I do not ask for help,' I said bitterly

'I do not ask your permission,' he replied pulling me off the horse and put me down. My legs felt shaky from having been riding for days on end. Aragorn strolled along the streets, I could barely keep up. He stopped in front of a door I looked up and it was the Prancing Pony.

'We will be safe here for a day or two, we were not followed I will heal you and explain everything once we are inside.'

'I do not need to be healed I am not injured, I want to know what is going on,'

'And you will, after I heal you,' he replied with a smirk, We walked into the pub; men were everywhere not a woman in sight, men laughing, men drinking, men eating, all types of men. It was a little unusual,

'We need a room,' Aragorn said to the man behind the bar, he was a large man with a long beard. They talked a little longer. Aragorn guided me to a room, and forced me down on the bed,

'Hey you know you're injured to,'

'Nay I am not; it is your blood on me you are seeing. If you consent it I will rub this cream on your ribs they are not broken thankfully,' How did he know where I got injured?

'Fine,' He nodded,

'I would also like to make sure you are not injured anywhere else,' I said nothing. His gentle now clean hands worked swiftly checking my legs, arms and making sure everything was in place, he lifted up my top and rubbed some sort of cream onto my ribs, it felt warm and tingly. Even after it was all rubbed in he kept massaging my ribs, if I was honest with myself and I hate myself for thinking it, but it felt so good to be cared for, I almost sighed in relief.

'I will make some tea that will help clean and sooth your mouth, while you go and wash yourself,' It was a nice relief to be sitting in front of a fire drinking warm tea, to me this was the perfect time for stories,

'Will you tell me what is going on now?' Agaorn placed his tea on the table and sighed,

'There have been rumours that the one ring has been found. Gandalf has sent word to Rivendell that a Hobbit is carrying this ring and is in grave danger.'

'A ring?'

'Yes, I will start from the beginning.' **(AN – I will not write out the whole history of the ring as I will assume most of you know the story.)**

I felt a chill down my spine after Aragorn had told me the story; I did not think I would be able to handle another war.

'Now will you tell me your story?' I had been so absorbed in his story that he took me off guard,

'My story?' I splattered out,

'Aye, it is not every day you meet a lady who is being hunted. Who are they and what do they want?' I sighed knowing the questions would be coming, I had hoped not just yet.

'It is a long story, one which I do not feel ready to talk about.'

'When you are ready I will listen,'

'Where do I stand?' I needed to know, I felt like I was going crazy in this world.

'What do you mean?' he asked frowning, I sighed this was going to be hard to explain,

'I get the impression that you are forced to like me, that you do not willingly like me. I will admit it has been a long time since I have had a friend and I…' Aragorn sat in front of me and met my eyes,

'And you what?'

'And I, I don't know what to do.' I said barley in a whisperer I almost wondered if he had heard me.

'Well you seem to be doing something right, I do not hate you. I am confused about you but I do not hate you.' Then he did something which I never dreamed would ever happen to me again, he opened his arms and pulled me into a hug. It was an odd feeling; it felt so wrong that it may have possibly been so right,

'You should get some sleep I am expecting the Hobbit to show up tomorrow night.' I closed my eyes not able to keep them open a second longer, I may have just admitted to the man that I wanted to be friends but that did not mean I felt comfortable with him knowing my story, so I prayed that the nightmares would stay away.

**It was dark, and cold, so cold I could hardly breathe I heard screams, I smelt blood, I felt death. Someone grabbed me roughly and shoved me outside my bare feet now covered in blood from having walked on sharp stones. I let the tears swallow my face; I saw them all in black ordering people around, a large man sitting on top of a roof screamed out, **

'**IF YOU RESIST YOU WILL BE KILLED,' **

**There were so many people so many scared people, I ducked and fell to the ground, I was a coward I was young; I was too scared to stay and see what would happen. I saw a body and moved towards it and hid under the jacket. I stayed there until the streets were silent. A man moved swiftly through the night, picking up the jacket with the girl inside,**

'**Shh I will protect you,'**

'**What's going on?'**

'**Shh,'**

**I looked down and saw it was my father's jacket it had a stain on the sleeve; I tried to scream but was unable to. The man held me to his chest so I was unable to see anything else. **

'DADDY,' My eyes snapped opened, tears ran freely from my eyes, it took a while to see that someone was trying to comfort me.

* * *

**How do you think this story is going, do you think Aella's and Aragorns relationship is moving to fast or to slowly or is it all good? **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Oh how I wish I could slither out of life, quietly and effortlessly. What is it about life that has everyone clinging onto it so tightly? What is it we live for? How many people is it ok to kill to keep myself alive? In the end we are all going to die, ok well maybe not the elves. What do we fight for? Why do we fight if we only allow ourselves to smile for a second? Is it worth all the pain and suffering? Am I selfish for wanting a way out? It would be easy to pull out that shiny knife and end all the pain, far too easy, what was stopping me? Was it the man who held me all night reassuring me I was no longer alone? Maybe I was scared to die, or maybe I felt I had to finish my task.

I did not want to wake up but I knew I had no choice but to keep on moving even if it meant more pain, more tears, and more anger. I was alone waiting for Aragorn to find the Hobbit. I remember my mother trying to wake me up, to make me see that life is beautiful, that I was safe. How wrong she had been, and she had paid a terrible price for it, we all had. Her last words to me were, well to be honest I have forgotten and that made me mad. Seconds later I was being dragged out from under a jacket, I was told not to look down, so what did I do I looked down, bodies and blood, I remember stepping on a little girl, her face full of terror and hate as if she knew who they were. My heart stopped I wanted to scream and cry but I could not find my voice. To me it did not matter who they were all that mattered was the fact that they were here and taking over our country for reasons I did not understand. I was one of the lucky ones who was found before being forced into the camp area, he was so kind to me he carried me off as if I weighed nothing more than a small delicate flower. He hid me in his arms, as he ran away, 'Shh young girl I will teach you to fight these monsters, you will have your revenge' and so it began. The training was intense there were five of us; we learnt how to live off the land, how to camp, how to hide, and how to kill. It took a year and that may not seem like a long time to learn how to survive, but it is amazing what one can learn when in fear of their lives. I soaked up every little bit of information as if it were a sponge. A year later I was out in the streets fighting for survival using hit and run tactics. It was scarier out in the real world than in our small class. I got my revenge each time I killed, I smiled, I played with them the way they were playing with our country,

'You can't stop me, do not fight me, I am out for revenge,' I would whisper in their ear, I would never say the same thing twice, then the kill, oh how sweet it was to see the blood, red blood darker than that of a rose, of the enemy spilling out on the same ground they had also killed. This went on for four long years. Until a dramatic change happened, someone from the outside world had decided to help us they sent in troops to save us, I do not know why they only chose now but it did not matter, another year went by and we were making progress, we had managed to get most of the children out of their prison, that is a tale in it-self. At that point I had been told to let someone else take charge, the Army told me to make up a school to help the children, they integrated us in another part of the world, I often wondered if we were still on Earth, it mattered not. That is how I became a teacher at 18, but the war was still happening, the children were depressed, scared and just wanted their parents. Soon afterwards we had been told we could go back as they had taken back a small town, the children were desperate to see what had become of their homes, perhaps I was weak I would have rather stayed where we were but I knew I would have to go back home eventually. We could somewhat safely live, T.V's had been restored, not the big fancy ones but smaller ones, it was all depressing news. I told my students that they were better off keeping away from the media.

The door swang open bringing me back to the present. Aragorn threw a small person in the room,

'What do you want from me?' He asked softly, Fear evident in his face

'A little more caution from you, that is no trinket you carry,'

'I carry nothing.'

'Indeed, I can avoid being seen if I wish, but to disappear entirely, that is a rare gift.' So this was a Hobbit, he looked like one of my younger students, scared, frightened and alone. The door barged opened and three more ran in frightened for their friend no doubt. Suddenly all eyes were on me,

'Who are you what do you want from us?' the blonde Hobbit demanded,

'You need not be frighted, I know what hunts you. You will be safe with us. I am strider and this is my friend Aella.' Aragorn answered smoothly

'Are you an elf?' asked the blonde haired Hobbit, looking back to me.

'No, I'm not,'

'I'm Sam, this is…'

'We will talk later, for now we must move out, this place is crawling with Ringwraiths,' He turned to the first Hobbit he had brought in with him,

'They will never stop hunting you,' A screech could be heard in the dead of night, haunting and cold blooded it sounded like a banshee.

'What are they?' One of the Hobbit's asked Aragorn,

'They were once men, great kings of men, they were deceived by Sauron, and blinded by their greed they took the rings, they are now slaves, neither dead nor alive, they are drawn to the power of the ring.'

* * *

That day the sun came up but it was still dark, dark in my eyes as we left Bree and headed back to Rivendell.

'Well since we'll be travelling together I should tell you my name, I am Pippin, and this is Merry and Frodo my cousin and Sam.' I smiled at Pippin, as he talked happily about Hobbiton and their love of food. They reminded me of a few of my happier more carefree students.

We walked all day not bothering to stop for food, eat on the run was the motto at this point in life. I kept to myself trying not to form a bigger bond with these people, I knew what would happen. Logically thinking if I eliminated my enemy, would that mean a free pass home? It was worth a try right? But then again did I want to go home? I wanted to know how my students were and to make sure they are ok. But apart from that there is nothing there for me. It might sound selfish, but being here in this place gave me more freedom and food choice.

'We shall rest here tonight,' I looked up and saw a boulder cave. And headed up, it would provide good cover; Frodo soon fell into an uneasy slumber. Aragorn had gone to look around. I was stuck babysitting not that that was a bad thing I was pretty good with children not great but these were not children they were only the size of children, and acted like children.

'So Aella how do you know Strider?' Sam and Pippin looked up from what they were doing,

'Well,' I started, unsure of how to answer I decided I should alter the story a little bit, 'Well I met him in my travels and he helped me out, we became um sort of like travel buddies.'

'Ahh, that explains a lot!' Pippin declared his sweet innocent face looking up at me. The other two raised their eyes at the younger Hobbit.

'It explains nothing Pip,' Merry stated,

'Sure it does, we now know why Aella is with Strider,'

'No we don't, she clearly stated that she met him in her travels, where in her travels? Why did she stay with him? And why is she with us now?'

'Firstly you can ask me yourself I am right here and I do not bite. Secondly it is none of your concern all you need to know is that I am known to Strider and I am no threat to you.' Perhaps I should have been nicer; however like I said before keep your distance from relationships. I had kept my distance from Aragorn I did not need four little Hobbits crawling into my heart. They fell silent going about their work, before I could stop them a fire had started, a deadly blood chilling cry haunted the night sky. Frodo bolted up as another cry pierced the sky,

'Run,' The Hobbits ran up the stairs to the top I followed behind pulling out my sword in the process. I could see the Hobbits shaking out of their wits, I sighed they should not have to be this scared they should be back in Hobbiton sitting by their fire place with a cup of tea and a good book. I closed my eyes taking in deep calming breaths, my mind eye seeing not only the black riders but also my enemy. I counted 5 black riders and 6 Ninjas wait, pause, there's 6 how is that possible where had they all come from? I could linger on that thought later, for now it was 11 against 5 or should I say 1 and a half Sam seemed to have gotten himself together but the others had not, I couldn't blame them though, they had only even known warmth and comfort, so had I until that day. I started to fight off the Ninjas apparently they like me have changed their fighting style, which was good we were both weaker in the area of sword fighting, no matter we would fight to death. Things soon got nasty, a high pitch scream filled the air, I turned my back on my enemy and saw Sam sobbing next to Frodo I turned back and saw a psychotic smile on the Ninja he had the upper hand, I quickly ducked missing his strike by inches, my heart beating rapidly as I bounced back up sparing with both Ninjas and Dark riders, it was not an easy thing as swords were flying in every direction. I ran backwards towards the Hobbits adding a cartwheel in the middle as a sword came flying towards me. If Aragorn did not show up fast we were all dead. I ditched the sword and went into physical fighting much better, I threw a few punches before landing heavily on the hard cold unforgiving ground, something sharp imbedded itself into my leg. I felt my leg burn. A shout was heard, in the corner of my eye I saw fire, I sat up coughing up a bit of blood and gripped my leg which was now bleeding heavily. I grabbed a small knife and with a shaky hand cut of my sleeve and wrapped it around my leg tying it tightly to stop the blood flow. I started crawling my way to Frodo,

'Oh Frodo I am so sorry,' A larger hand fell on my shoulder I winced in pain,

'We must hurry if we are to save him. Aella can you walk?' all thoughts of leaving the group left me as I knew they would need my help to save Frodo I nodded, and Aragorn carefully lifted Frodo into his arms. I limped up, and made sure I stayed out of Aragorn's view, I did not need him seeing my weakness.

* * *

Two days passed with only little rest, Frodo was getting worse, as was I. On the third day of running, if that's what you could call it that in my case, Aragorn sat Frodo down I held him close trying to comfort him. Sam and Aragorn went to look for a plant which could supposedly help slow the poison down. Pippin was crying and Merry was trying to offer comfort.

'Frodo is strong,' I told the hobbits, and I hoped I could be as strong. I could not understand how I had not yet dropped dead from the amount of blood pouring out of my body. I heard someone approach, she bent down and started talking in the same beautiful language I now knew as Elvish,

'She's an elf.' Merry said,

'He's not going to last,'

'Arwen, save him.' I said, recognising the Elf. She nodded at me, Aragorn and Arwen had a moment to chat before pulling Frodo up on the horse, I watched as Arwen galloped off,

'Do not fear Sam, Frodo is in safe hands,' I said as pain overcame my senses. I had been drawing hope, strength and determination from Frodo but he was now gone and safe and I was here, left abounded once again. The thought shattered my insides more than the pain in my leg.

'Aella is right, rest tonight we will continue at first light,' I sat down and the Hobbits feel asleep straight away. Aragorn turned to me, his eyes lingered on my face as he looked at my body, and he kneeled down and grabbed my leg and sighed. He said nothing as he worked on my leg, using water to clean the wound, and some plant which he made into a paste and he massaged it into my leg not as carefully nor as gentle as he had before. Tears swam in my eyes as I whimpered in pain wanting nothing more than to cry out loud but the Hobbits were asleep.

'Why did you not tell me you were injured?' he asked angrily, placing his hand under my chin so I had no choice but to stare right back at him.

'Frodo was your number one propriety,' I replied sternly,

'You are also important and your health is important. You will do us no favours if you drop dead, the Hobbits are already scared and have become attached to you.' I could tell he was mad, but I honestly did not understand why it mattered if I lived or died. I was nobody, and it would teach the Hobbits a lesson to not get attached to those they travel with.

'Drink this bark tea, it will numb the pain, do not drink it all as it needs to last for the next two days at least. Sleep now little one and you are worth a lot more than you give yourself credit for.'

'I am not little, they are,' he just laughed.

The dreams came back and Aragorn held his hand to my mouth but comforted me at the same time, it was nearing morning anyway. We continued at first light Sam eager to get to Rivendell. That was when I started to lag behind; I did it in a way which Aragorn would not be able to notice, by the end of the day I had completely lost them. They would not bother coming back to find me they had more pressing matters at hand. I sighed, and started walking and thinking about a way home, not that there was much for me back at home but it was home after all.

'Running away will not solve anything you do know that right?' startled I looked around for the source of the voice but saw no one, maybe it was my subconscious, I head a light magical laugh, and looked around once again,

'I know who you are Lady Aella, I know of your past, I know your fears. I also know that running away from your fears will only make you more fearful. I am Lady Galadriel, you said no one would bother trying to find you, I must inform you how very wrong you are.' It is official I am insane.

* * *

**alexandraruiz1 - thanks for your support:) xx **


	11. Chapter 11

**alexandraruiz1 - hope you enjoy this chapter also **

**MAJOR FAN - why thankyou that means soooo much **

**Ranger - Thankyou xx :) **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Aella climbed a tree taking in the stunning view the slight warm breeze brushed which brushed against her skin, her long black hair danced in the wind with the sound of birds happily singing away. It was a perfect peaceful moment, if Aella had been home before the war she would have happily started singing along with the birds (even though she had received the worst singer award in year 6) some might think that is harsh but she was proud to have gotten an award and it was all in good humour, we cannot all be musically talented she mused. The afternoon wore on as Aella contemplated what to do in this unique situation,

'Go back to Rivendell, you are needed there,' startled she fell out the tree landing not too softly in a heap on the ground, ok something odd was happening Aella quickly turned to make sure no one heard her and shook herself off and kept on walking. A few hours had past and the young girl came across a fire, ducking out of view she sat, watched and waited to figure out her next plan of action. She caught a few words,

'We will reach Rivendell early afternoon if we leave in the morning.' The older looking man informed to the younger man, who nodded. Not wanting to disturb them Aella silently slithered back in the shadows of the trees. She would rest here for the night and wait for the two men to pass her by in the morning that way she could carry on without them noticing her. Or she could sneak past them when they fell asleep. After spending time with Aragorn she knew one would most likely stay up and keep watch, although she trusted her skills she did not fancy being discovered if she accidently made a noise. Both men had fallen silent; wait where was the other man? Her blood ran cold, feeling something behind her thinking it was the other man she turned around and was faced with a great big beast and an Orc who was riding it, it gave her an evil grin and cried out as he went to strike. Could she not catch a moment's peace?

'NOO!' cried one of the men as Aella fought with the beast, an arrow flew past her ear and right in the heart of the Orc. Aella did not turn as she brought her knives down hard on the beasts head it staggered forward and howled as it fell down. Aella jumped back and started to run but the other man came out and grabbed her.

'Who are you? What is a Lady such as yourself doing out here in the middle of the woods with no protection?' Aella nearly laughed at him, he had no idea who or what she could do. They reminded her of Aragorn and decided she would rather not be tied up again she answered,

'Please let me pass I have no intention on staying here,' the two men looked at each other wondering what to do,

'Please my Lady, I am Boromir son of Denethor and this is my brother Faramir, we would like it if you would travel with us to Rivendell.' Aella almost scoffed,

'Please I do not require your help, but I thank you for the offer.' Aella walked away wondering if they would follow she hoped they didn't for their own safety it was clear to her they could protect themselves but they would not be able to against her demons, she did not want to invite her demons into someone else's life.

'Go back with them you are needed back in Rivendell, they are friends not foes trust they will not look down on you if you accept their help,' Ok I am insane thought Aella, 'You are not insane you will not endanger them further if you follow them trust me.' A vision flashed through her mind, it was Aragorn defeating her demons. She somehow felt unsure of herself, was her mind playing tricks, she did miss Aragorn and the Hobbits and Rivendell was sort of like a safe haven, sort of like Swaziland in WW2. She turned her back ignoring the voices in her head, and ran swiftly off into the trees. She could here both men chasing after her. She turned her head around and found herself alone, but she knew they would soon appear. Aella summersaulted under a large log and waited patiently. Not 5 minutes had past when she heard their voices,

'We cannot leave her alone in these dark times.' Faramir said,

'Aye, what can we do? We must reach Rivendell, and when we do brother we will inform Lord Elrond of the girl.' There was a pause, he sighed 'We will look for her for a while longer.' They walked on, not noticing Aella. Aella climbed a tree and tied herself onto it so she would not fall if she happened to fall asleep.

'Why have you tied yourself to the tree?' Aella jumped up screaming and nearly fell out of the tree. She turned and saw Legolas next to her laughing. Aellas brown eyes turned to ice as she opened her mouth Legolas cut across,

'You will climb down this tree, where I will escort you back to Rivendell. You will not refuse, if you resist I will throw you over my shoulder and I will bind your hands and legs.' Aella had met her match, Legolas voice was not loud but it was commanding. She had nowhere to go, her only reason to leave was to make sure no one died because of her. Aella nodded her head and slid down landing on her feet, Legolas landed next to her.

'Walk.' Was all he said, she picked her head up, she would be dammed if this place took away her pride. When she slowed Legolas would be there poking her in the back, when she looked as if she would run, Legolas was there to grab her arm.

'Why did you run?' he casually asked,

'You would not understand,' was Aellas reply

'Humour me.' She scoffed at him and continued to walk, knowing it would be foolish to run.

Night came and so did Rivendell. A dozen of Elves swarmed in making sure Aella was not hurt, and rushed her and Legolas towards Lord Elrond's office. After a few minutes Aragorn came in and embraced Aella in a hug after making sure she was not hurt he grabbed her not so gently by the arm and pulled her into the office followed by Legolas,

'Why did you run off? Do you know how worried we have been? What if something bad had happened?' Aragorn asked sternly. 'You have nothing to say for yourself? You may know how to protect yourself but you do not know your way around? We sent out scouting troops to find you, and the Hobbits, they blame themselves for your absents. You are lucky Legolas tracked you. Now I suggest you go and find the Hobbits and tell them that you are safe. Then go to your room, I do not want to see you for fear I will say something which I would regret later on.' Aella nodded her head feeling like a young school girl getting caught for skipping class and sadly left feeling something which she could not understand.

She walked back outside not knowing where she would find the Hobbits not paying much attention to her surroundings she walked around hoping to find them soon.

* * *

**Please Review let me know what you would like to see happen and I'll do my best to include some of your ideas in my story xx**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Aragorn POV**

I ran ahead of the three remaining Hobbits knowing that Aella would rush them forward if need be, I was focused on getting to Rivendell without any more incidents that I had not noticed Aella slip quietly away.

'Mr Strider, I think we need to slow down and wait for Lady Aella,' I looked back over my shoulder and noticed she had gone, I cursed silently knowing in my heart that I had to go back and follow her tracks but also knowing I needed to get the Hobbits to safety. I took a deep breath,

'Master Sam I believe we will meet up with Aella at a later date. Do not fear for her she is a skilled ranger she knows of the dangers.' Sam nodded but looked unconvinced and asked,

'She left because of us didn't she?' They kept walking what could I say to them? I did not understand her reasons for running away. I stopped them, bending down looking into each of their worried frightened eyes,

'I do not know why she left; when she comes back I am sure she will enlighten us with her reasons.' I sighed and kept on running towards my childhood home, trying to convince myself that Aella would be safe; if anything happened to the girl I would never forgive myself I thought. The rest of the day went past in a blur; the sun had just completed its circuit for the day, and had now been replaced by countless stars, which glittered down on the waterfalls. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen by the mortal eye, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light from the blanket of stars. I lead the Hobbits towards the room of healing and introducing them to Lord Elrond. Soon they were settled next to Frodo in the large soft bed with a fire blazing and plates of warm food in their laps with Frodo sleeping peacefully.

'Estel your heart is troubled,' I pulled away from Lord Elrond and walked outside once again under the black velvet sky full of stars glistening in the sky and let out my frustration on a rock by throwing it. I paced back and forth and came to a decision,

'Ada I have to go back and follow Aella's tracks she slipped away from me,' I told him, my voice and heart full of shame,

'My son, I believe Lady Aella will be safe, I will not tell you not to worry, but I do tell you to let her find her own way back to us. You have nothing to be ashamed off. Now off with you, you have travelled far and need rest.' I walked back towards the bridge where Arwen and I first met, wiping away tears of anger once again and wondering why she decided to run away again. I played the last few days back in my head trying to find something wrong in which Aella felt the need to leave. I stopped mid thought seeing a tall slim figure, I smiled as the stars reflected off her black velvet hair, her grey eyes flickered in my direction as I walked into my dream which was now my reality, her soft hand brushed against my face,

'She will return to us, as you will return to your people one day,' her voice whispered in my ear her soft lips catching mine as I looked into her eyes I saw her undying love reflect into my heart.

'Still you worry for the young one; it may comfort your heart to know that I have asked Legolas to follow her.' I let my hand fall from her face,

'When did you ask? Why did he not wait for me?' I asked with a relief sigh,

'I saw you return without her, I informed Legolas he also worried for her safety, he insisted to go alone and said that you would need rest. Sleep now in peace.' I walked hand in hand with Arwen my fear and worry for the girl had turned into relief I knew Legolas would be able to easily find her and keep her safe, then the anger and confusion came. I fell into an uneasy sleep.

The morning went by swiftly once again I had three guilty Hobbits to deal with; Frodo was still in a deep healing sleep. This did not stop Pippin from asking countless of questions about where and why Aella left. I was surprised at how quickly they trusted Aella as it took them awhile to warm up to me.

'Aragorn,' I looked up from a book I was attempting to read to see once of the younger elf, I raised my eye's in question,

'Lady Aella has returned with Prince Legolas,' I followed the young elf hoping beyond hope she was ok, I sped up and before stopping my-self I embraced the girl and checked her over making sure she was not hurt. I had worried for this girl all night, just like a father would over his daughter, is that what I had become, A father to this fatherless girl? Anger spread through me faster than wild fire. I pulled her back still looking her straight in the eye and started the volley of questions. As I asked I saw her guilt flooding her face, she could not look me in the eye and she said nothing about the fact that I had ordered her to seek out the Hobbits and apologise then spend the rest of the day in her room,

'You are the one she looks up to now, you are all she has.' Stated Arwen as she left me to my thoughts.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, and review x **


End file.
